


Blackheart

by BurningOffARoad



Series: Blackheart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, How do I tag for this?, Like a weird mix of the two??, Magic, Spaceships, no beta we die like men, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningOffARoad/pseuds/BurningOffARoad
Summary: This is an introduction to Blackheart and things associated with it.





	Blackheart

Hey all! To anyone reading this, welcome! This is a sort of test run and an excuse to get me to write more. Meet Blackheart! My baby darling wip whom I have been neglecting. So, if you're interested in magic and dragons with space battles and sassy droids mixed in, you're gonna love it! As I stated previously, this is a test run, meaning, most things here are more ideas I've been playing around with and I want to see what works or not. So any ideas/feedback/criticism are endlessly helpful.


End file.
